European patent EP-B1-0 432 666 discloses an electrical connector for a coaxial cable, the connector comprising an outer sleeve, an insulating body inserted in said sleeve, and a central contact held by means of the insulating body. The central contact has two pairs of crimping tabs for crimping to the central conductor of the coaxial cable. On opposite sides of these crimping tabs, the outer sleeve has openings above and below the central contact that serve to admit crimping tools. Because the outer sleeve has an opening beneath the central contact, the performance of the connector can be affected at radio frequencies (RF).
Patent application GB-A-2 020 919 also discloses an electrical connector for a coaxial cable, that connector comprising a peripheral conductor element in which there is inserted an insulating sleeve secured to a conductive central element. Said element has crimping portions bearing against the insulating sleeve that can act as a support during crimping.